Friends With Herobrine?
by PurpleCat54
Summary: This is my first story! It's about 2 kids who try to be friends with Herobrine. Will it work out? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

One sunny spring day in Minecraftia, 2 children, Nick and Adria, decided that they were going to make a Herobrine Totem. They had told their friends to come over to their house to watch, but they didn't want to have any part in it.

They had all heard stories about HIM, how he would haunt you and give you horrible nightmares and finally kill you, but Adria and Nick thought they were just that; Stories. In fact, unlike the other non-believers (who were killed within seconds of summoning him), not only did they think he wasn't real, they thought that if somehow he IS real, he was just misunderstood and maybe, if you were nice enough to him, he'd be a lot nicer than told. Their friends thought that this was an outrageous idea, but they still thought differently. So they had decided to go through all the trouble of mining for gold ore, going to the Nether for Netherrack and Soulsand and killing many skilled Skeletons for bones just to try to prove them wrong.  
Well here they were in the middle of the plains far south of there village, the ideal place for the summoning of HIM. Adria passes the Flint N' Steel to the taller of the two, Nick, but he still can't quite reach the top of the totem.

Nick: I can't reach the top!  
Adria: Well, I don't know, just place a block or two down. We actually should have made stairs...  
Nick: Can you go find some dirt and make some make-shift stairs then?  
Adria: What do you mean "Find dirt"? There's dirt all around us!  
Nick: *Annoyed* You know what I mean.  
Adria: Fine, fine. Where's the shovel?  
Nick: In the backpack near that mound of dirt over there.

Adria went over to the backpack and quickly searched through it, found the shovel and began digging. After getting about 10 blocks, she placed them next to the totem to make an easier way to light it.

Adria: *Nervously* Right so... Fire away!  
Nick: *Snorts* Are you seriously scared?  
Adria: No! Just light the stupid thing up already...  
Nick: Alright, geez.

Nick climbed up the dirt stairs with the Flint N' Steel in hand. He created a spark and the Netherrack caught fire. There was a deafening sound of thunder and a blinding strike of lightning that knocked both Nick and Adria backwards, Nick falling down the stairs, before Herobrine appeared on top of the totem.

Arms crossed, he glared at the children with his terrifying yet mesmerizing glowing white eyes. "You don't know what you've done..." He said in that bone-chilling voice.

WOOH! MINECRAFT HEROBRINE STORY! This is only the first chapter though... But there will be more to come soon. Trust me, I'm not that person who makes a couple of chapters and then abandons the entire website for years.  
Anyway, I would like to thank BlackDragon41 and Archerthewarlock for inspiring me to actually get an account. Well, I already LOVE writing but they really made me want to write a Herobrine story. Go check them out! Please. They're REALLY awesome! Weeeelll, bye for now! *Throws everyone a cookie*


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Flaws in the Plan

"You don't know what you've done..." He said with that bone chilling voice. The children stared up at Herobrine with mild awe and fear. 'So he's actually real...' Nick thought.

Herobrine continues to glare at the children. He was NOT happy. He never liked when the stupid humans would summon him with his totems. It was very annoying. One minute he would just be sitting there in his mansion, talking with his army of mobs when all of a sudden he'd be somewhere else, in front of some humans who thought it'd be funny to summon him. Big. Mistake. Most of the time he would kill the humans immediately, destroy the totem and return home, but sometimes for amusement he would stalk the humans and make them feel uncomfortable.  
'Children.' He thought, staring at the boy and girl before him. A small smile crossed his face before he teleported back to the mansion. 'I have yet to scare a child... And I think it will be very much enjoyable.' He walked through his mansion at a slow pace, thinking of his plan on how he was going to scare the children.

Adria and Nick quickly looked around after Herobrine ported away. "Where'd he go?!" Adria asked frantically. "I don't know, he just... Disappeared! Well, at least he didn't kill us at the first glance." Nick answered. He got up and dusted himself off, then helped Adria up. "Where do you suppose he went...?" Adria asked, brushing some bits of dirt out of her brown hair. "I dunno... Maybe he went back to his mansion, like they said in those stories." Nick answered, tapping his nose. He usually did that when he was recalling something he heard a while ago.  
"Well... Now that we know that he's real...and most of those stories we were told are probably true..." Adria took deep breath and nodded slowly. "You know what we have to do now, right?" "We're still gonna try to befriend him?" Nick asked, a little surprised. "Well, that was the whole point of summoning him, right?" "But... We could be killed! And... Our parents would never-" "Come on, Nick. If we can get away with building this," She pointed at the totem. "Then I'm pretty sure we can sneak away for a little while to find Herobrine."  
"I guess...you're right. Then I guess we gonna continue on our little 'mission'. How will we find Herobrine's mansion though?" Nick asked. Adria thought about this for a bit. "I think... We need to gather more information about him. Like, REAL information. And we need help from our friends, of course." Nick laughed at this statement, gaining a confused look from Adria. "Our friends chickened out of just summoning him! What makes you think they'll help us FIND him?" Adria frowned disappointedly. She really did think her friends would be up for some adventure. It was always kinda boring in the village they lived in. But what her brother was saying is true... "You're right. But...we can't go alone, that's for sure." "Don't worry," Nick assured her. "We'll figure things out in the morning. It's getting late, and we don't want mom and dad to scold us for being out too late. Let's go home." Adria sighed. "Yeah. Tomorrow..."  
They started heading back home while, unknown to them, a figure wearing a cyan shirt and blue pants was watching them from afar...

SINCE WHEN DID I GET 7 REVIEWS?! I feel so happy inside. I REALLY appreciate it! Thank you!  
Anyway, this is the second chapter! I think this one is a little longer than the first but still short and sweet. So, Nick and Adria are still gonna try to be friends with Herobrine? How will this happen? Is it even POSSIBRU? Well, you'll find out later, of course. Who is this person watching them as they make their way home? Is it Herobrine? Or is it our all too familiar hero of Minecraftia, Hero's look alike, Steve? Soo many questions! That I have the answers to. ;) Please, leave a review, they're greatly appreciated. And also, think about teh kitties. Every time you leave a review, a kitty gets a new home. Byyyyye!


	3. Chapter 3: A Nice Past

Steve had seen the whole thing, and he was very, VERY confused. He had just witnessed 2 kids that had to be only 10 or 11 years old, summon Herobrine. 'And they want to be FRIENDS with him?! What makes them think they can even stand a chance at facing him?' Steve really did want to help but... The Herobrine he used to know was long gone

…

It was a normal day in Minecraftia, the sun was up, the mobs were burning to death and it was a very peaceful day. Steve had just awoken, and he was in a good mood for mining, but then again, when isn't Steve in a mood for mining? So he headed through the lush fields of wheat and flowers and through the dark woods, towards the mineshaft he had been working in for years and years. He called it his 'Lucky Mineshaft' because he had found many other cave systems to mine in, but they never had as much easy-to-reach resources as the one he used now. He could find useful ores like iron and even diamonds within half an hour or a bit longer, but today, he wasn't really having any luck. He had gone down to the deepest part of his mineshaft and mined for 2 or 3 hours -he can never keep track of time- without finding a thing. So he called quits, after mining stone for another hour, and headed back to the surface.

He had currently lived in a village in a village house that a villager had allowed him to stay in. It was there that he met him. When he was right outside of the village, he had seen someone that was wearing the same shirt and pants that he was, but he could only see the man's backside. Steve had never seen this person, so he decided to confront him to see what he was doing here. "Excuse me sir." The man turned around and behold, this person looked Uexactly like him! At first, Steve and the man just stared at each other with blank faces, but Steve couldn't help but laugh at this awkward occurrence. At first, Steve's look alike was confused because of the random outburst, but he soon joined in the laughter. Once Steve and the looks alike finally stopped laughing, he asked what his name was.

"Herobrine. And yours?" "Steve. It's Steve. So... Herobrine... What are you doing here?" Steve was very curious about his look alike. They both knew they definitely weren't related, they had just met! "Well... I'm actually lost... And..." Hero tilted his head to the side with a look of deep thought on his face. "I don't know where I came from. The last thing I remember is being in the woods and then coming here." "Oh. Strange... Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, I guess you can stay at my...temporary... home." Steve was glad to share his home. It was rather boring in the village and he didn't have anyone to talk to. The villagers were nice, but they hardly ever talked to him, except for on occasions when Steve needed materials badly. He also was always ready to help somebody in need, no matter the cost...unless it was something extreme. Herobrine rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure you want to live with a complete stranger who has a possible case of amnesia? I can make it on my own..." "No, really! It's fine. I could use some company, and you know what they say, always look out for your look alike!" "I've actually never heard that saying..." "Yeah, I know. I just made that up."

So from there on, Steve and Herobrine were the best of friends, almost like brothers. They would do everything together, mining, adventuring, you name it. When Steve finally decided to move out of the village, Herobrine helped him build the new structure. Which was quite a disaster at first because an oddly large number of Creepers had decided that they would pay the look-alikes a little visit, and if Steve hadn't accidentally nudged one, they wouldn't have known of the mobs' presence. Even though Steve and Hero survived, Steve was still pretty bummed that their work had been destroyed, but they simply rebuilt the house and moved on. It was a few months after building the new house when Steve found the 'Lucky Mineshaft' and also, when something very strange and life-threatening happened in Minecraftia; specifically to Steve...

…

3rd Chapter! 3rd Chapter! Sorry if it took a little too long, even though I'm pretty sure it's only been like, 3 days? I always tend to lose track of time in the summer. Anyway, much longer chapter {I hope} and I think I've done good. What could have happened to Herobrine that made him the way he is today? I wonder... Oh wait. I know! ;) But as always, leave some feedback in the reviews and have a nice chocolate cake! *Cuts out squares of cakes from a giant chocolate cake* Who wants some?


	4. Chapter 4: Followed by a Troubled Future

Sometimes Notch would come down from the Aether to really get to meet his creations and get a good look of the Overworld. Of course, he could view the Overworld from up in the Aether, but he likes to be up close in person to see how the world he created has progressed, and every time he came to visit, he would be very proud of himself and his creations for the great ideas they all had. But other times, Notch would come down from the Aether to tell the people of the Overworld of the new things he has created and what to expect. But on very, VERY rare occasions, Notch would come down to warn them. To warn them of a problem he liked to nickname a Glitch.

A Glitch- A corruption in the world. Something very, very small that can affect the world in a very large way. Either in a good way or bad way. Most of the time, glitches are bad, and if not treated soon enough or treated improperly, they can become dangerous. Disastrous. Apocalyptic, even. Notch and the new god of Minecraftia, Jeb, new all of this, but they were very careful and would never let a glitch become too much of a problem before taking care of it. But unknown to even the gods, a new glitch had been created and was slowly moving about in the world...

…

Steve and Herobrine were sitting in their house and for once in their life since they've met, they were completely, absolutely... Bored. But you really couldn't blame them, it was August, the hottest month in summer and they were practically getting fried. The heat was simply getting to them and like normal people, they just couldn't think clearly, or speak clearly for that matter. Of course, simple, incomplete thoughts would go by, but they were ignored within seconds, but there were times when Steve would think about enchanting a pickaxe with Silk Touch, going to a Tiga biome and getting some ice from a frozen lake, but like all other thoughts and ideas, it was ignored. Eventually, Steve fell asleep or passed out, rather, and Herobrine was left sitting there the whole day, but even then, he still didn't want to move, so he fell asleep also, but out of boredom.

…

The glitch was still unnoticed and floating around the world. This glitch wasn't much of a corruption of the world itself, it was more like a curse. It would only corrupt certain entities, such as peaceful mobs and humans. Of course, the glitch wanted a body for itself, but it surely didn't want a stupid mob to control, they couldn't do much even if they were corrupted. So it looked around the villages and cities for any humans that had there guard down. Not that it could be killed or destroyed by a mortal, after all it was still a glitch but it would be much easier to take control when they weren't expecting it and they wouldn't be able to fight back.

'Hmm... A fairly big house. Maybe there's more than one mortal here.' The glitch thought. 'Then I can split myself and control 2 of them, at least. Hehehe...' The glitch went through the closed door and entered the house to meet 2 sweat drenched men that looked exactly the same. One of them was asleep while the other seemed to be bored out of his mind and was attempting to go back to sleep. The glitch quickly split itself in half and hovered over to the two Minecrafters...

…

Herobrine was just about to actually fall asleep again, when a strange sound caught his attention. At first, he thought it was nothing and he was probably hallucinating from the heat, but as the sound got louder and closer, he realized he wasn't imagining things. Herobrine tiredly picked up his head and looked around for the source of the now annoying sound, and what he saw was what looked like 2 floating blobs of water, constantly changing into deformed shapes and replacing blocks as 'it' moved over them. 'Ok. So I'm definitely hallucinating now...' Herobrine blinked a couple of times to see if what he thought was a hallucination would go away, but it wouldn't and it just kept getting closer, and there was something about these blobs that gave him an eerie feeling. "What...Are you?" He wondered aloud. 'It' didn't respond, but it just got closer and closer. Now one of them was floating upwards, towards the top of Herobrine's head. Herobrine tilted his head, following the blob's movement as it slowly lowered itself and stuck onto his forehead, which kind of tickled Herobrine. He tried to touch the little blob, but his hand went right through it. "Umm... Mr. Blob? What are you doing on my he- aaaah!" Herobrine winced as a sudden pang of pain stretched across his body, especially his head. He began to hear a voice in his head, small and distant at first, but it got louder and easier to understand.

"Hello, mortal. I am a glitch and I will now be taking over your body. If you don't resist we can make this easier and less...painful." At that, Herobrine completely froze. "T-take over my body?" Herobrine repeated. "Yes." The glitch replied, starting to disappear from being absorbed into Herobrine. "No! Don't do this!" Herobrine tries to move, but he couldn't. He tried to reject the glitch and get it out of his head, but all he got was an even worse headache than what he started with. 'No... It's going to take Steve, too... And I don't know this thing's intentions... I have to at least save Steve, because there's nothing I can really do for myself now...' Herobrine tried as hard as he could to reach for the other glitch, but the one in his head stopped him. "What are you doing, mortal? You're trying to save your friend? Well I won't let you." Herobrine found himself retracting his hand. "No! I won't... Let you...take Steve too!" With the last of his power, Herobrine lurched forward out of the chair and touched the other glitch, which immediately got absorbed into him. He screamed in pain, his head felt as if it was going to explode. He was beginning to loose consciousness, but before he completely he heard 2 voices in his head. "Foolish mortal, now I will not be able to control 2 of you...Anyway, 1 is enough." And the original Herobrine knew no more.

…

Steve slowly opened one eye halfway, and then the other. Something felt off to him. It was very, very hot and everything looked yellow and orange and something smelled weird. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. 'Wait... Heat...yellow and orange...smoke?' Steve quickly stood up and ran to the door, coughing from inhaling some smoke. 'Where's Herobrine? I can't leave without him!' "Herobrine! Herobrine, where are you?!" 'He was just sitting in the chair right next to mine, maybe he got out before me... But why didn't he wake me up?' Steve thought, dashing thorough the door. Once he was at least 10 feet away from his house, he turned back to look at it. 'Our house...Everything we owned...Is being burnt to ashes. I have...nothing left.' Steve stared at the burning inferno that was once his and his best friend's house. He was just shocked. 'How did this even happen? What did I do to deserve this? Where is Herobrine anyway?' Steve thought as he slowly made his way back to the village he used to live in, but he was stopped by a voice. Herobrine's voice.

"Steve." Steve slowly turned around to see Herobrine standing on the now collapsing roof. "Hero...brine? Why are you on the roof? Do you know who burnt down our house?" Herobrine smirked. "I burnt down the house, Steve. I've decided that I don't need you anymore, in fact, you're useless to me now. So useless that... I should kill you right now." Herobrine said, his smirk now turning into an insane smile. He jumped down from the roof and slowly approached Steve, sword now in hand. "He-Herobrine...? Y-you're serious?" Steve was confused about this sudden change in Herobrine. "Oh yes, Steve. I'm dead serious. But don't worry, it's not you. It's ME!" Herobrine ran towards Steve with his sword out in front of him. Steve could only stare at the person who was once his friend, and as he did, he noticed that Hero's pupils had disappeared. Herobrine was now an arm's length away from Steve, but he suddenly stopped. Hero dropped his sword and clutched his head.

"S-stop!" Hero said in a distorted voice. His pupils reappeared. The original Herobrine had managed to escape the little jail in his head that the glitch had locked him away in. "S-Steve. Don't kill Steve. Get away! Get away while you can, Steve! I can't distract him much longer!" Herobrine was losing the mental war with the glitch. "B-but-" "Just GO!" Herobrine shouted. Steve turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, past the village. He was going to try to lose himself in a nearby jungle, because as far as he could tell, Herobrine would try to find him and kill him.

…

Steve had tried to forget about Herobrine and start a new life since that incident. He had built a small house in the jungle and lived there for a few months, and eventually moved back to the village area. Once in a while he would think about Herobrine and that day, wondering what had happened to his old friend. Sometimes he would think that Hero had just gone insane, or that he had done something wrong to anger Herobrine to the point where he just wanted to kill him. Sadly, Steve didn't know about the glitch and would just make himself depressed about the whole thing, but he got over it and finally completely forgot about it.

Until this present day…

…

Okay. I know, I've been gone for a long time. 2 weeks or so, right? Well, let me first off explain why I was gone for so long. August 6th, I went to Texas to visit my dad -so basically right after my last update- and I TRIED to update, but I couldn't focus. I was on vacation. Anyway, we went to Disney and stuff and I came back home on the 25th. Between now and then I could have updated and worked on the story, right? Wrong. I'm going to a new school that's private and they enrolled me late. I still have a lot of stuff to get for the school like uniform and stuff, there are still some forms we need to fill out and school starts on Wednesday. So, from my brief explanation, you can tell that I've been going through a lot of stuff, and I really had no time at all to do anything. So I wanna apologize for not telling you guys that I was on vacation, and I didn't know there was gonna be so much conflict with the new school.

Anyway, off of that concept now, Herobrine was GLITCHED! Glitched into his evilness. Stupid glitches... Poor Steve was traumatized from that mess. Anyway, what will Steve do about Adria and Nick trying to befriend Herobrine? Will he help them? Or will he stay home? Find out next chapter! Read and review, my friends. I would really appreciate it!  
-PurpleCat54


	5. Chapter 5: Presents and Surprises

Adria and Nick were back home after a long walk. They were both munching on a loaf of bread their mom had baked earlier and whispering to each other, planning on how they would tell their parents about going on the epic but dangerous quest to Herobrine's Mansion.  
"Well we can't out-right tell them that... They'll never let us go." Nick pointed out. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." His younger sister, Adria, said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I really didn't know that!" She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry, I was just trying to start the conversation." Nick huffed. "Well, since you have to be so sarcastic, I'm assuming you have a better plan?" Nick questioned, knowing that she wouldn't. She stayed silent, her face started to turn red. "That's what I thought." "Well you don't have a plan either!" Adria practically yelled in defense. "Shush! You don't want mom hearing us, right?" "Don't want me hearing what?" Their mother said, casually entering the room.  
Adria and Nick's mother, Katy, had short, brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and an purple short sleeved shirt. She looked a lot younger than she actually was.  
Nick has short dirty brown hair and he usually wears an orange shirt and black shorts with black and white sneaks. He has hazel eyes.  
Adria has waist length brown hair, usually in a ponytail. She usually wears a blue shirt with black jeans and black and blue sneakers. She has dark green eyes and she wears a black and purple necklace that her mother had given her years ago.  
Both kids looked at each other and back to their mom. In unison, they said "Nothing.". Katy rose an eyebrow. Nick thought quickly. "U-um... I-it's a surprise, mom. Nothing to worry about..." He said weakly, mentally face-palming himself for what he just said. Adria played along. "Uh, yeah mom. Um... We're going to get you a present soon so, uh... Expect that." Adria said, also mentally face-palming. Katy was a bit skeptical at first, but she just over-looked it, thinking that her children were actually going to do something special for her for once. "Ok. I'll be very happy to see what you have in store for me! Just don't go off doing anything dangerous." "Ok, mom." Nick and Adria said. "Katy?" Their father called from the back of the house. "Yes, Matt?" "I need some help over here..." Katy exited the kitchen from the back door.  
"That was a close call..." Nick sighed. "Yes, but now we actually have to get something special for mom or else she'll suspect something else is up." Adria said, now annoyed. It's not that she didn't want to do something special for her mother; It would just be a major set-back. "Hey... We wouldn't happen to have any extra diamonds left, would we?" Nick asked. "Yeah, we do... Why?"

…

Nick had decided to make a diamond necklace for their mom. Seeing as he was -what Adria called him- the 'Craft Master', he was stuck doing all the work while Adria was watching him which annoyed him to no end. "Why don't you ever help me with anything?" Nick would often ask. "Because I don't know how to make all this advanced stuff..." Adria would always reply with that very poor but true excuse. "But you've never even TRIED before! And you always watch me! Seriously, even I would think you'd be pro at some of this stuff." "Well you're the 'Craft Master'. I don't have to make this stuff... Plus it was your idea..." Nick would just sigh and continue doing whatever he was doing. 1 hour later, the necklace was finally finished. Nick had even made a small box to put it in and Adria decorated it with little bows. They went outside to where their mother was, and presented the little box.  
"Mom..." Nick started. "This Is for you..." Adria continued. "For being the best mom ever!" They shouted in unison. They both held up the small box to Katy, who smiled warmly and took it. Slowly, she opened up the box and a surprised look crossed her face. "Wh- wow! You kids did great with this necklace! How do you know how to make this?" She said putting the necklace on."I learned it from dad..." Nick said, feeling proud of himself. "And actually, Nick made the necklace and the box. I just decorated the box." Adria added. Katy leaned down and hugged the both of them. "Well you both did very good on this little surprise of yours. Thank you!" "You're welcome, mom." The kids responded, then walked inside. "Well, we avoided that disaster," Nick whispered. "But we've gotta be more careful..." "Yeah, we do. Anyway," Adria took a seat at the table and set her head on her hand. "About the plans. First off, how are we gonna leave for that long without raising suspicion?" Nick yawned, also taking a seat. "Maybe if we just tell them we had to go get something really far away, I dunno..." Adria's eyes flashed and she looked up at Nick. "Hey wait... That might actually work! We can tell them that one of the villagers sent us off to go get... Erm... What? What would be so important that we would have to go off for that long?" Adria said, putting her head down. "Maybe we should just go to bed and try for a plan tomorrow. We stayed up late and then the 'Surprise' took up a lot of time." Nick said, slowly leaning the chair back. Adria murmured something before getting up and going in her room. "What, I didn't hear yo- Waah!" Nick fell backwards with the chair. He could hear muffled laughter from Adria's room.

…

It was late. Extremely late. Adria should be sleeping, but she couldn't. Something was bothering her, and it was her necklace. It was doing weird things -like sprinkling purple particles around her- again. It would do this when she was focusing really hard in something. She had asked her mom about it, but she'd just smile and say "You'll find out soon." in that way like she knew so much more than her. 'Well of course she does...' Adria thought. At first it surprised and scared her but the particles started forming so often that she just got used to it, but she still was anxious to know what the thing did. Finally, she just ignored it and went to sleep.

…

Morning came within seconds. At least, that's how it felt to Adria. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. No daylight. She groaned, she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now that she's waken up. It was very annoying to her, that she would lose precious sleep just because her body was up and ready to go. She sat up in her bed and stretched as she yawned. Her back started to itch, so she reached backwards to scratch the spot, but instead of feeling the cloth of her pajamas, she felt something scaly and rough. She raised an eyebrow at this strange feeling. She turned her head, trying to look backwards, but she didn't need to turn it that far. A wing was coming out of her back. An Enderdragon's wing, to be specific. She turned her head to the other side. Another wing. To top it off, there was even a long, thin tail. She lowered her head back down to the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, thinking that this was all a dream, and once she actually woke up, this wouldn't be happening to her at all.  
1 Hour.  
2 hours.  
3 hours. The sun was now coming up, and Adria had finally fallen back to sleep, sleeping away the rather disturbing sight she had seen three hours earlier.

…

I know, late chapter. But, as I explained last chapter, I'm kinda busy with my school life. BUT I do have this chapter for you guys, so please, tell meh what you think of this chapter in the reviews, and I'll try to update sooner. NO PROMISES, THOUGH. :P  
~PurpleCat54


End file.
